Poyo64.exe (Remake)
Are you looking for the original? it was 2000 and the new Kirby and the Crystal Shards had just released. I was pretty excited as I always loved the Kirby series. I remember the days playing Kirby's Adventure on the NES when I was 5, so many good times. I walked to my local Video Store that was just a few blocks away. I went inside and walked over to the Video Game section and looked through the shelves. There were some old NES, SNES, Genisis, games and some new PlayStation games. I got to the Nintendo 64 section and searched for the game. There were a few classics like Super Mario 64 and Legend of Zelda. I looked up and down and the game was nowhere to be found. I walked the Counter and asked if they had some copies in the back and he responded with ¨Sorry Kiddo All out of stock¨. I said thanks and left the store. I was walking past some businesses and out of nowhere a rock hits me and I fall down. Thinking it was the stupid boys from my school, I said ¨Cut it out josh, I'm in no mood for this¨. I looked up and there was nothing. I was very confused and looked down at the rock witch had something taped to it. There was a cartridge and it had a white label with the words ¨ Poyo64.exe¨. ¨What the Heckings is this trash! Why is exe on here, that's a computer file!¨ I thought to my self, I responded to my self with ¨ Maybe its some Illegal copy or Hack¨. I got up and went home to play it Once I was home I opened the door and rushed up the stairs to my room. My Cat watched me put in the cartridge like a person struggling to put a sticker on a Lego. I turned on the TV and N64 and sat down with my cat. The Game started but it was weird...There was static then it went to the Hal logo but it was strange. the dog was crying and there was red text in an unknown language and some scary music. I knew this was a dumb hack. The title screen appeared but no characters were standing. I saw the title screen in the E3 and there were characters so that's strange. I pressed start and made a file. Before the game started a Message came up and in red text, it said ¨You sure? This will be a big Mistake!¨. It looked like it was drawn and in ugly writing too. I chuckled to my self and said ¨This is some Stupid Halloween hack¨. I pressed A and it began. The cut scene played and it was the Ripple Star shown in the E3 trailer but it was black and on Fire. There was screaming and I heard words but I couldn't hear it but it sounded like My Leg? I continued and it showed Kirby with an axe? ¨What the heck is this?!?!¨ I thought to my self while still watching it. Kirby walks up to DDD and Talks?!?! here is the conversation K: DEEDEEDEE I'm tired of your dictatorship! DDD: What you can now talk? (Now he talks?) K: Yeah and its time to DiE! DDD: HAHAHA OOOH LOOK I'm So AFrAID HA TRY ME! (Kirby swing his axe and it hits DDD in the Tummy and DDD looks down) DDD: Its a Toy...Kirby are you stupid? (DDD walks away) K: OH ILL SHOW HIM ILL SHOW ALL OF YOU! K: HEH HEH HEH Now Kyle, You and everyone will DIE! I was shocked that he knew my name. I tried turning off the N64 but it would not budge and the cartridge was stuck. The screen turned black and went to the game. Popstar was on fire and Kirby had Red Glowing Eyes and black clouds around it. He wasn't smiling and looking ahead. I walked through the level and it was crazy! the more I went through the darker it got. Music started to play, It was screeching computer noise like you would hear if you tilted a cartridge. It was in the tune of the pop star music. There were no enemies or obstacles. An image was now flashing on the screen and it was Kirby with the terrifying face you've seen. then scary sounds started playing. I was warping and scratching and the video became distorted then it went to static. It lasted 10 seconds and went to a black screen with white text ¨ MR POYO WANTS YOU¨. I sat there scared I got up and walked to the 64 and turned off the 64. I looked at the TV and the image was still there! A voice then said ¨I didn't like that Kyle. I want you DEAD. Why did you play this? You are STUPID, like who plays a game they got from a rock thrown at them from an ally?!!? You made the biggest Mistake Kyle. Now you Suffer.¨. Kirby out of nowhere lunged at the screen with sharp teeth and big black eyes. The TV Turned off and the cartridge shot out of the N64 and landed on my bed. Now on the Lable, it says ¨Death is Waiting!¨ I hid the game and watched TV. I soon got an Official copy of the game and forgot about it for a while. Recently I had some friends over and my friend found it in a box. He ran over and I had flashbacks to the game. I snatched it out of his hands and said ¨Where did you find this?!¨ he pointed to a box that had something in it. It was Kirby Plush and it had a sign in its hand and it read ¨Im back and the sequel is worse he he he¨ Category:McNoswalds Pastas Category:Okie dokei grammar